A Diffrent Kind of Shugo Chara
by Karin-chan55
Summary: Karin Hinamori, adopted by Amu's aunt and uncle, real father is the 'lord' of Easter, real cousin is Kukai, anything else you really need? IkutoxOc!
1. Chapter 1

**I was sitting in school, watching everything out of the window. "Miss. Hinamori" Mr. Nikaidou called. I raised my left hand, since my right hand was under my chin supporting my head. I sighed. **

**First, Mr. Nikaidou calls roll. Then, he has the longest coughing fit I have EVER seen in my life. Finally, he passes out at his desk after he gives us all our work. Yes, my life is boring. Yes, I really don't care if it is or not. **

**But…Sometimes, I wish I was different. Like just be normal and not have to pretend to be someone I'm not. **

**After school, I packed up all my stuff. "Karin, don't you agree those worksheets were a little to easy?" my one, and only, friend, Rima, asked. "I guess. I only got stuck on one of the math problems, but other than that…" I trailed off looking out the window.**

**There was a boy, with dark blue hair and purplish-blue eyes, was staring at me. Well, glaring actually. I rolled my eyes and slung my bag over my shoulder. "You ready, Rima?" she grabbed her bag and nodded. **

**When we got outside, the boy was still there, staring at me. It felt kind of odd. Since, he was just looking at me. "Hey Rima, be careful." I whispered. She looked at me, with a confused look on her face. I pointed to the boy. Rima nodded. "So, about the worksheets," I said, trying to be less conspicuous, "I didn't understand number ten on the fourth worksheet. Did you understand it, Rima?" I looked down at the side walk. "I understood the first part. But the second part. My gosh. I think that's, like, for the high school students." I laughed. Rima is the smartest person I knew, and she thought that was hard. **

"**Bye Rima. See you tomorrow morning." I waved, as I went to the right, to my house. Rima lived across the street, so. Yeah. "Bye Karin." **

**When I got inside my house, I went straight upstairs. After saying hi to my mom and dad and little Ami. I threw my bag down on the floor and went to the balcony doors. I opened the left one and stepped outside. **

**I stared up at the stars. Then I bent my head down and closed my eyes. 'Please,' I prayed, 'give me more courage to be reborn. Please.' I stared up at the stars again and then went back inside. I closed the door and got ready for bed. I turned the lights out and laid on my bed. I wonder, I thought, if my pray will be answered.**

**After mentally shrugging, I pulled the covers up, over my body, and fell asleep.**

"**Um… This isn't what I meant." I was sitting up straight, looking down at the eggs sitting next to my pillows. One was white with red and black feathers across it. The other was blue with spades. And the last one was pink. And it also had hearts. **

"**KARIN! WAKE UP!" my mother shouted. I sighed. "YES MAMA." I got up and put on my uniform. White skirt with a blue blouse. And, of course, the white tie. **

**I picked up my eggs, and they were warm. I put them back down, gently, on the bed and went over to my drawer to get out some cloth. I put that on top of my text books, then put the eggs on top of that. I closed the messenger bag flap and went down stairs. "'Bye everyone." I waved as I walked out the door. I met Rima on the side walk near her house. "Good morning," Rima said, as she handed me a thermos. "What is this?" Rima laughed. "It's my special hot chocolate." I drank some as we were walking. "Thanks Rima." **

**As we got near the school, Rima jumped and said, "I got to go! See you later, Karin!" she ran off. I started walking forward, my hands in my jacket pockets. Then, I heard everybody start whispering. I turned around and these… these people were walking up toward the school. There was two boys and two girls. I knew one out of the two guys was my cousin, Kukai, the Jacks chair or something like that. I shrugged and walked forward, then something shook in my bag. I opened the flap, and the pink one was shaking. It jumped, but I caught it. **

**I shoved it back into my bag, closed the flap, and walked quickly inside of the school with my head bent down. **

**Tadase's PoV:**

"**Did you see that?" Yuiki-san asked. I nodded, "Yes, three Guardian Chara's." Kukai whistled, "Who would've thought that it would be my cousin also."  
**

**Karin's PoV: **

**We had a meeting. We, as in, the whole school. The so called "Guardians" were holding it. "Is there any questions?" The blonde haired guy asked. Suddenly, something happened. I shot my hand up and I couldn't bring it down. "Yes," he called. I stood up and ran. I left the school building. **

**I didn't know where I was going, but I just knew I hade to go straight. Then, I fell into a hole.  
**

**"Hello?" I called out. Of course, I hade to fall into a hole at a construction site. My pink egg popped out, and it cracked open. "Hey! I'm Karin-chans new Guardian Chara!" The little girl said with pink hair. She was dressed up as a cheerleader. "I'm Ran! Now, lets character change!" Ran cheered. "Hop! Step! Jump!" these pairs of pink wings appeared on my wrist and I was in the air in seconds. They disappeared when I was on the rails. I looked down. I was very high up. I screamed and held onto the nearest pole there was. "Ran, if I die from falling, this is all your fault, you understand me!" I said. She just giggled. Then, on the crane about, say, across the whole rail, the boy with the blue hair showed up, only he had cat ears and a tail. I narrowed my eyes then looked at my hands, that were now white from holding onto the pole for so long. Ran looked at the boy behind us and then she looked really worried. "Karin-chan! Be careful, he just wants to ste-" The boy behind me flicked her. "So, your name is Karin?" he said with a smirk on his face. I turned around quickly and faced him. "Yeah, so what?!" I yelled. He laughed, "Oh nothing," he looked down at the ground, "anyway, thanks for the eggs." He was holding up my blue and my cream colored egg. He started walking forward. "GIVE ME MY EGGS!" I ran after him. He turned around and looked shocked, seeing me coming after him. My eggs slipped out of his hand. I grabbed them, but I fell and I turned so my back was facing the ground and my eggs were laying on my stomach with my hands over them. "Karin-chan!" Ran shouted flying fast, after me. **

**I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the impact of ground to hit my back, but instead, it was a cushion. I opened my eyes and saw I was sitting on a yellow thing. Then it disappeared. I landed on my feet and I turned around. It was Tadase-kun. I looked down and saw Ran checking the eggs. She sighed in relief and gave me a thumbs up, "They are a-ok!" she giggled. I sighed also. Then, the boy was standing in front of us. "Ikuto, you know it is against the rules to take unborn eggs." Tadase said, pointing his finger at him. Ikuto just laughed, "You would've done the same thing just to get the embryo. Well, see ya." He turned and walked off. **

**I put my eggs in my bag, slung my bag over my shoulder, and started walking. "Hey! Wait up!" Tadase called. He caught up with me and held his hand out. I placed my right hand on my hip, and put my left hand on my bag and held the strap. "Yes," I asked simply. He opened his hand and there was a beautiful lock with a white flower on it. "I think this is yours. It was left were you landed." He smiled. I looked at it questionably. "Uh… Thanks… I guess." I took it and placed it in my jacket pocket. "See ya later," I called over my shoulder. I walked back to school. Ran was just excited. She kept asking when she could look around the school. I just laugh and told her to go ahead. **

**After School**

**I couldn't find Ran, but instead, I ran into Kiseki. "Hello, my queen." Kiseki said bowing. I giggled, "Hello Kiseki. How are you?" He laughed menacingly, "I'm fine. Now, time for my question. How would you-" "Kiseki!" Someone interpreted him. I could literately see fumes coming out of his head. "WHAT TADASE-KUN?!" He yelled. Oh. That's whose Guardian Chara Kiseki is. Tadase's guardian. Tadase ran up and then, he looked at me, confused. "Hi Hinamori-chan. This is-" "Kiseki. I've known him since I was little." I interrupted. "Oh. Wait how-" "I gotta go. Bye." I interrupted again. I started running up to the front of the building. Ran was sitting in a tree singing, terribly. "KARIN-CHAN! YOU'RE BACK!" She sat on my shoulder and I walked us home. "I never left, Ran." I whispered. I didn't want people to think I was talking to myself. It would mess up my character. I was pretending to look around,searching for someone, but I was really looking at Ran. "Oh. Then, where were you?" I glanced around me, and nobody was near me. "Kiseki. Tadase's Guardian Chara." I said with a shrug. Ran giggled, "A-okay." She gave me a thumbs up. I laughed.**

**When I walked inside the house, I took my shoes off and slipped my house slippers on and put my shoes in the closet. "Hello, Karin-chan. How was school." My mom asked. I looked at her with a dull look and just shrugged. "COOL AND SPICY!" My mom yelled. I rolled my eyes, "I'm going upstairs to do my homework, Mama. Call me if Rima comes or somebody, or for dinner, please." I didn't wait for my answer, I just walked upstairs. I put all the eggs on the pillows on my desk. Ran was sitting on my bed post. "Karin-chan?" I looked over my shoulder at her, "Yes, Ran?" Ran looked down at the floor, "When do you think the eggs will be born? I mean. When?" she asked looking up at me. I shrugged, "I don-" "KARIN! COME DOWN!" My mom called from down stairs. I sighed and walked out of my bedroom.**

**When I was down stairs, my cousin, Amu, was sitting on the couch. Amu looked up and when she saw me, she jumped up, ran over, and hugged me. "Hi, Karin!" she said all giggly and happily. "I see your guardian chara was born," Amu whispered. I nodded, "Welcome back from the states, Amu." I turned around, and Suu, Amu's guardian, was hugging Ran, and they were both yelling and laughing. Amu yawned, "Well, if you don't mind, Karin-chan, and I are going to sleep. And we are going to borrow your bed." I laughed, "Have a nice nap." **

**After Amu went upstairs, I walked over to my mom, "Mama, I'm going to go visit my father." Mama sighed, "Okay, but be careful." I nodded then, I left Ran home with my eggs. **(Karin is adopted. And the "lord' person they talk about is her Father)

**When I got to the building, all of the people were smiling and bowing at me saying, "Good evening, Karin-chan." Got kind of annoying. I got into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. I bent my head down and closed my eyes. When the elevator got to were I needed to be, I opened my eyes and walked down the hall. **

**I waited outside the room, since people were inside talking to my father. I bent my head down again, and let my raven hair cover my face. When the people came out, I looked up and saw my fathers helper, I think, and Ikuto. He looked at me, and for some unknown reason, I blushed and looked back at the floor. I walked inside of the room. I stood in front of the stairs, with my hands in my jacket pockets. "Hello, Father," I said looking at the wall. I heard him stand up and open up the curtain, walk down the stairs, and stand in front of me. I glanced at him then went back at looking at the wall. "My little Karina," he said. I rolled my eyes, "How can you forget your own daughters name. Especially, since you named me. Its **_**Karin **_**not **_**Karina**_**," I growled. Then, Fathers helper and Ikuto came back in. Father turned around quickly and I just stared at the wall, my hands in my jacket pockets. Father went back up the stairs and up behind the curtain. I rolled my eyes. "It's nice to see you again K-" "I just came to see my terrible father," I said, interrupting the man. I pushed between him and Ikuto and left. "See you around, hopefully never, Father." I said before I left. **

**I got into the elevator and pressed the 1****st**** floor button. As soon as the doors were about to close, two hands opened the doors back up and Ikuto stepped in. I bent my head down, making my hair cover my face. "So, you are Gozen's famous daughter," he asked. I lifted my head a little bit, "Yes, but I don't have to live with him. I'm a adopted child. But I still have to visit him." I rolled my eyes. I heard him chuckle, but I looked up at the elevator numbers. It was on the 13th floor. I sighed and leaned against the bars in front of the wall. "You must really hate your father, wanting to get out of this building so much," I looked up, sideways so he wouldn't see my face, at Ikuto. "I hate him a lot." ****The elevator got to the 1st floor and I stepped out quickly. "Goodbye, K-" "'Bye," I said as I ran out the doors to my house.**

**Ikuto's PoV:**

**I stepped out of the elevator and watched the girl run out the doors. I yawned and walked out the doors. "Ikuto! Ikuto!" Yoru, my guardian chara, yelled. "What, Yoru," I said sighing. "That's the girl from today! Then one that you were staring at outside the window, and the one from the construction site with the Kiddy King!" I looked at Yoru and shrugged, "That can't be her. She's to....to kept in." Yoru sighed, "What ever you say, Ikuto."**

**Karin's PoV:**

**When I got home, my mother ran up to me and checked me for broken bones and crap like that. When she finished, I got out of my shoes, slipped on my house shoes, and walked upstairs. Amu was playing with Suu and Ran. Ran looked at me and flew to me. She sat on my shoulder. "Why didn't you bring me?" she said, pouting. "Because, I needed someone to watch the eggs," I laughed. I sat down beside Amu on my bed, "Anything good happen?" Amu blushed, "Your cousin called, Kukai-san said to call back. Also said something about coming over to the 'place' for lunch." I giggled. Amu had this huge crush on my cousin and it was kind of scary that she is my family and so is Kukai.... SO! Nervous laugh time!  
Amu and I yawned at the same time, looked at each other, and laughed. "Time for bed?" I asked, yawning again. Amu looked over at the clock. "It's almost eleven. And we have to get up early tomorrow morning." Amu shrugged and took a pillow and blanket off my bed then laid down on my floor. I flipped the the lights off and stumbled over Amu to my bed. I curled up under the sheets and fell asleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday, supposed to be the best day of the week. Since it's the first break from school. Well, I didn't get to sleep in like normal people, Amu woke me up at freaking six in the morning. When I woke up, I glanced at my clock, sat up, grabbed my pillow, and hit Amu in the head with it for a while. I told her that if she ever woke me up early from my sleep on ANY weekend, I would kick her butt out on the street.  
Amu and I went downstairs, fully dressed, and watched tv. "Hey, Karin," Amu asked during the commercial break. I looked over at her, "Yep?" "Let's do something today." I looked at the clock. It was seven thirty. I laughed, "Amu, nothing should be open at seven thirty right now. Unless you wanna walk through the park." Amu was jumping in place, "LET US GO!" She jumped off the couch and dragged me off it down the street, after we wrote a note and saying that we have our cellphones on us. Amu was marching, while I looked down at the sidewalk, with my hands in my jacket pockets. I had a bag with me, so my eggs were with me. Ran was singing, again and again, badly, with Suu. And just to let you know, Suu isn't that great of a singer also, just thought you wanted to know. So as we were walking, I run into something. I almost fell back, but I caught myself. Special talent I have.**(lol) **I thought it was a giant tree that came from no where, like in movies only the random people that are supposed to be scary come out, **(A/N: Ok if your wondering about this part, I was kinda talking 'bout the eye, if y'all have seen it then you know wat i'm talking about, if you haven't seen it, then see it so you understand just sayin) **but it was to warm, and it wasn't bark I felt. "You should really watch were your going, Kid," the voice was somewhat quiet, but just loud enough that I could hear. I looked up at the person and it was Ikuto. I rolled my eyes, "You shouldn't pop out infront of people just to get their attention. And I was watching were I was going thank you very much. I was following my cousins shadow." I tried to get past him to catch up to Amu, but he kept getting in my way, making me really pissed off. "If you want to stay with me so much, Ikuto, then why don't you walk with us," I said, trying to get him to move. He shrugged. I finally was able to get passed him, and I ran up to Amu. "Who was that guy, Karin. I didn't see him at school," Amu whispered/yelled to me. I shrugged and jumped  
up on the park bench. I put my hands in my pockets again. "Karin, that guy is following us," Amu said excitedly. I rolled my eyes, "I said he could come with us if he wanted, other than that he can be the regular stalker guy he is." She looked confused, rolled her eyes, then shrugged. "I-" My phone rang, cutting Amu off. I looked at the number, it was Rima. I flipped open my phone, "Happy Saturday, Rima. What's up?" I said jumping off the bench. "Karin, come to my house and NOW!" she yelled the last part(duh!). "Ok," I said confused, "is it that important." "Well it has to be if Kukai is here, looking for you." Rima said like it was obvious. I groaned, "Tell him I'll be there in a few, we are in the park." "'Kay, just hurry, he's giving me the creeps." I laughed, "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." I closed my phone, "Amu, we gotta go, Kukai is at Rima's house, looking for me." I didn't wait for her answer, I turned around, and ran for the direction of home. I saw Ikuto look at me, and his eyes were following me, like the first day I saw him.  
I ran up to Rimas and knocked on the door. Rima answered it, "'Bout time you got your lazy butt over here," she said, with alot of sarcasm rolling in the sentence. "Just to-pant-let you know, I-pant- am never, going-pant-to run home again, ever." I panted. Kukai walked up and stood beside Rima, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest, "All the running for nothing. I am very disappointed in you, Karin." he looked down at me and grinned while I glared up at him. "I ran more than you and your soccer team," I said punching his shoulder. He rolled his eyes, "Whatever, lets just go now. See ya, Rima. Thanks for letting me stay here until Karin got here." Rima glared up at him and pushed him out of her house, "AND NEVER ARE YOU COMING BACK KUKAI!" he laughed as we were walking. "Where are we going anyway?" I said looking around, not remembering any of the buildings. "We used to go to this diner when we were young." Kukai said, looking to see if any of the cars were coming. "O-kay? That sums everything up since we went to alot of diners when we were young," I stated.  
We went into this small little diner, and I didn't catch the name. There was a pretty grand piano in the corner. small tables with two through four chairs to sat down and Kukai was sitting facing toward the window and my back was to it. A waitress with brown hair walked up to our table, "Hey Kukai and Karin, long time no see." she was very giggly. I smiled and nodded and Kukai laughed and ordered for us, "Can we have our usual, please. But instead of the regular drinks, we would like cokes." She wrote it all down and went behind the counter to give our order to the people in the back. "So, do you remember this place, little cuz?" Kukai asked, leaning back in his chair. I looked around, "Kinda, it's coming to me slowly," I looked at Kukai, "Are we at the 'Lucky Clover'? **(I know that isn't the name of the diner that Kukai's crush works at but I didn't remember, so bear with me)** Kukai winked and gave me a thumbs up, then Daichi came up behind his shoulder, "Hey, Daichi, what goin' on?" I said as he landed in front of me, but I was whispering. "Nothing, just hanging, you know, after you left, there was nothing fun to do." Kukai and I laughed. Ran came out of her egg and the bag and stood in front of Daichi, "'Sup?" she asked. "Karin," I looked up at Kukai and raised one eyebrow up, "there is a guy staring at you and glaring at me, should I be worried?" I laughed, and shrugged, "Is my big cousin, the one who dominated the field for the last three years, scared of some guy staring at me and glaring at you?" I laughed again. I shook my head, and kept laughing when he glared at me. Our food got here as soon as the glaring contest, which I won, was over. "Enjoy," our waitress said. "Thanks," Kukai said, stuffing his burger in his mouth. I shook my head and ate mine. Then, I heard a banging on the window behind me, and my eyes widened by their self. Kukai laughed. "Don't worry, it's just the other Guardians." Kukai said as he waved them in. I kept eating my burger, with my head bent down, but I had my hair up, so I couldn't cover my face. "Kukai, are you going out on a date with her?" I heard a boys voice. I looked up and saw two girls and one boy. One of the girls had brown hair and was up in pigtails, the other girl had long purple hair, which was put up with a ribbon with two flowers on them, and the last guy, all I noticed is that he had blond hair and wine colored eyes. I looked down at my food, and laughed when Kukai made a gagging noise, "Why the hell would I go out with my own cousin?? You know, the girl with three guardian eggs." Kukai said it like he was saying it to first graders for the fifteenth time. "Anyway, guys, this is Hinamori Karin. Karin, this is Hotori Tadase," The blond, "Fujisaki Nadeshiko," The girl with the long purple hair, "And this is-" "I'm Yuiki Yaya!" The brown head girl said raising her left hand. They all had guardian chara's around them. Ran sat on my shoulder. "I'm Pepe," the little baby chara said, the one near Yaya, "Kiseki is next to Tadase, Temari is next to Nadeshiko, and that's all of us," Pepe said. I was wondering how she was talking with the bottle in her mouth. I pointed to Ran, "This is my guardian chara, Ran, loud mouthed and a athlete." I said with a fake interested tone and I was hoping nobody noticed it. I stood up, "I gotta go, Kukai, thanks for lunch." I turned to the 'guardians,' "And it was nice meeting y'all." I said my farewells and walked home. I sighed and I got out my notepad and a pencil and started just doodling. I felt something in my bag jump, and I opened the flap, like what I did when Rans egg was jumping. The egg floated up and cracked open. A little girl all dressed in blue and had a little blue bag showed up. She wore this hat with a blue spade on it. "I'm Miki, Karin-chan's guardian chara." Ran hugged Miki, "Yay! I'm not lonely anymore!" I giggled at Ran and Miki had a face like she was going to die. I walked forward leaving the two to talk about whatever it is they wanted while they followed me.

Ikuto's PoV:  
Damn, the second one wasn't the Embryo either. I sighed and thought, There is a good chance the third is the embryo. I character changed and cat ears and a tail popped on me and I jumped on the fence walking to my apartment, with perfect balance. I turned and saw Karin laughing  
at her charas'. I silently followed behind her in the shadows, to see were she lived. "I'm home," i heard her call out. "Karin-chan, sooooooooooo  
how was your date with Kukai?" some girl said. I growled, and it surprised me. I shook my head. A light came on upstairs and Karin walked out on the balcony with a pink haired girl following behind her. Karin rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the wall. "It wasn't a date, my god. He's my cousin, Amu! Have a little more sense than that please." I sighed in relief, which surprised me again. "Karin, you gotta lighten up a bit. Life is going to be boring if you have that little attitude of yours all the time. I turned and left the house.

* * *

**THE END!!! I'm kidding. I would be mean to end it like that. Well, i finally figured out how to add chapters! HURRAY FOR ALICE!!!!*silence* you people are mean. Anyway, I should be adding chapters more sense i learned how to.(clap when you finish the chapter and say in your review that you clapped and if you didn't, well would you lie for me please) review. Peace, Love, aannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd MOOSE!**


End file.
